Perdido en la Guerra
by Seren McGowan
Summary: Hay demasiadas cosas que se pierden en la guerra. Y lo que se ha perdido, ya no se puede recuperar. SPOILERS de Deadly Hallows.


Ohayo!! Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a las andadas. Por fín hoy acabé los exámenes de la uni y ya estoy más liberada, pienso pasarme toda la tarde escribiendo las historias que tenía abandonadas, así que para esta noche esperad resultados xD Gomen de nuevo por tardar siempre tanto..

Este es sólo un pequeño drabble que se me ocurrió tras leer HP and the Deadly Hallows...odio ese libro, Rowling se ha cargado toda la historia uxu pero bueno, ni modo.  
SPOILERS!

* * *

**Perdido en la Guerra**

Nadie habla nunca en alto de todo lo que se perdió en la guerra, pero piensan en ello, sin duda.

Sea como sea, cada uno piensa sólo en lo que ha significado para sí mismo, no para los demás. ¿Quién más que uno mismo sabe lo que ha supuesto para sí la guerra?

Pero nadie piensa nunca en los demás. En aquellos que no vivieron para contarlo.

Tras su muerte, nadie mencionó jamás el amor que Albus Dumbledore sentía por Gellert Grindelwald. No es que nadie lo supiera. Pero tras su muerte nadie se molestó siquiera en averigüar si el viejo director había quería a alguien alguna vez.

¿Y de aquél que deseaba vivir más que nada, que tenía una razón importante? Fred Weasley murió a manos de nadie, dónde debían haber muerto muchos mas. ¿Qué es lo peor de morir? Es morir sabiendo que no estabas solo, y que al irte, rompes a alguien que no tuvo tu suerte.

El amor recién encontrado que se derrumba ante las puertas de la muerte. Ninphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin yaciendo inertes y fríos en el suelo de Hogwarts, muertos por amar y por luchar por lo que amaban. Nadie piensa en el niño que dejaron detrás. Viviendo con la carga de estar compretamente solo.

Nadie menciona ya tampoco a Severus Snape, un niño sin amor que se convirtió en un hombre incapaz de amar. Creyó amar a la persona equivocada sólo porque la soledad se le hacía insoportable. Un amor incondicional, para un corazón frío. Pero nadie menciona ya a Snape, que murió en la guerra luchando por lo único que le era importante. Qué muerte tan patética para un ser tan noble. Ni él se preguntó antes de morir, si iría al infierno.

¿Qué hay de Sirius Black? Sólo, perdido y viviendo en un pasado que no conseguía superar. Hace mucho que que murió,antes incluso de la batalla final. Pero Sirius Black ya estaba muerto, vagaba en una época que no aceptaba. Y murió por la mano de su sangre, oyendo las voces de los que habían perecido antes que él.

Oh, y Cedric Diggory, el joven y hermoso cedric Diggory, muerto sin sentido en una lucha que no era la suya. No volvieron a mencionarle, a pesar de lo mucho que le adoraba todo el mundo. Cuando mueres, ya no eres tan popular. Pero la pérdida de Cedric Diggory dejó un hueco que nadie podrá llenar. Porque son pocos los magos que luchan a pesar de no tener por qué. Si, Cedric Diggory fue el perfecto héroe trágico. Muerto al final de su historia.

¿Y quién piensa en los malos de la historia? Oh claro, "malos" es el término que usan los "buenos" Pero ahora que la guerra ha pasado y el dolor se ha hecho presente en los corazones, les llamaremos simplemente, los otros. Porque ahora, en la muerte, todos son iguales.

Bellatrix Lestrange, la loca, cruel y despiadada mortífaga, alma en pena sin corazón ni hogar al que regresar. Con fé sólo en un hombre que ya no era hombre. No, no Bellatrix Lestrange, Bellatrix Black, la niña que creció en un mundo hostil y que aprendió a sobrevivir en un mundo que no la entendía. La niña que nunca aprendió a amar, a soñar, y se adaptó a la horrible realidad que la rodeaba.No hay muchos que la recuerden, y si lo hacen, lo harán con odio. Pero ¿quién puede culpar a una niña perdida que siguió el único camino que le habían enseñado?"¿Siempre seremos hermanas, no, Cissa, Andy? No me dejeis sola"

Y el más importante, el que aún entre los muertos hace temblar a los vivos con su mero recuerdo. Y él, nadie lo dirá, pero todos piensan en él de vez en cuando. Todos piensan en que estuvo a punto de sumir el mundo en las tinieblas. O quizás lo hizo, quién sabe. ¿Es esto a caso la luz?El Señor Oscuro, el niño Tom Riddle convertido en la bestia Lord Voldemort. Que creció sin amor y vivió sin amor, deseando siempre ser más, tener más. ¿Alguien se molestó acaso en intentar ver qué había detrás de toda esa maldad¿Alguien se preguntó si la base de todo era el dolor, la soledad? Nadie. Pero eso no impor ahora ¿No? Está muerto y todo está bien. La injusticia es pan de cada día."Lo perderás todo" Y todos perdieron.

Y, siempre quedan los vivos, los que tuvieron la mala suerte de sobrevivir y ahora siguen adelante cargando el dolor.

¿Qué decir de un ser que se separa? George Weasley lo sabe muy bien. Nunca habló de ello con nadie porque supo que nadie lo entendería, pero él lo sentía cada vez que, sin querer, decía su nombre en alto, y no oía la respuesta de su otra mitad. "¿Me oyes, Fred?...Creo que me he roto, me falta una pieza."

Ah, y Narcissa Malfoy, la fría, altiva y cruel seguidora del Señor Oscuro, esposa de Lucius Malfoy y nada más. No, ella no, Narcissa Black, niña perdida, separada de aquellos que amaba y obligada a vivir una vida que no deseaba. La niña a la que unía a sus hermanas un vínculo inquebrantable, y que, al sobrevivir, la dejó más sola y rota que nunca.En el momento final, todo estuvo claro. Por encima de todo, lo único que a Narcissa le importaba, era Draco."Siempre , Bella, siempre. Lo siento."

Y sigue Andrómeda Tonks, esposa de muggle, madre de muggle, que abandonó su familia por amor, que se quedó sola al morir aquellos a quienes amaba. Nadie fue a buscarla, a su abandonada casa muggle. Nadie volvió a por ella, que había perdido todo cuanto amaba en la guerra. Nadie volvió a por esta triste rosa marchita, que ya no sabía a dónde pertenecía, que no tenía a dónde volver."Siempre, Bella, por encima de todo."

Lucius Malfoy, arrogante y altivo, salió mejor parado de lo que esperaba, y aún así perdió lo que más le importaba. ¿Qué clase de persona abandona su causa cuando todo empieza a ir mal? Su orgullo no merecía esa muerte. Sí, Lucius Malfoy sí perdió algo en la guerra. Y es algo que no se puede recuperar.

Draco Malfoy, hijo predilecto por quien sacrificaron todo. Que al final no sabía a quién seguir ni qué hacer. En el momento de duda supo defender a quien era su amigo, y ganó por lealtad. Ha vivido demasiado en demasiado poco tiempo. Ahora, después de la guerra, es hora de descansar, padre de un niño cuyo nombre no eligió, y casado con una mujer que no ama. Draco vive su vida como el mejor de los sangres limpias. Y se siente vacío.

Y terminamos con él, Harry Potter. El niño que vivió. Después de tanta lucha, de tanto dolor y de tantos sacrificios. ¿No era mejor morir? Dejar que todo se fuera y ser felíz por fin…Ahora ha perdido aquello que le hacía luchar, ya no lucha, sólo vive como si fuera lo único que supiera hacer, es lo único que puede hacer, después de todo. Vive con la mujer que creía amar, cuando es con otra con la que realmente pertenecía. ¿Quién es sino, aquella que sostuvo su mano en aquél bosque, cuando estaba perdido y solo, y le dijo que confiaba en él? Harry lo sabe ahora. Por fín comprende su arrogancia, su estupidez, su egocentrismo… y nombra a sus hijos con nombres del pasado para no sentirse tan culpable."La cicatriz ya no duele, todo está bien"

Pero sabe que miente, porque ya nada puede estar bien.

Tantas cosas se pierden después e la guerra, y no se pueden recuperar. No importa lo largos y grandes que sean nuestros pasos para seguir adelante. Lo que se ha perdido en la guerra se quedará perdido por siempre.

Y avanzando llegaremos a lugares nuevos donde no hemos estado nunca, pero no importa, porque abrazaremos ese fururo con fervor, para aplacar el pasado.

Nadie habla nunca en alto de todo lo que se perdió en la guerra, pero piensan en ello, sin duda.

* * *

Bueno . espero que os guste, reviews please, hacen felices a los escritores u,u heart


End file.
